Walkthrough (v1.6)
Want to learn more about the gameplay or just stuck on a part? Feel free to add to or consult this walkthrough for more info. This Walkthrough is based on Version 1.6, if you are searching for Version 1.7 click here. Story Suki, adopted princess of the Royal Family, is preparing to make peace with the country of Tengu, only to find herself betrayed by her best friend, Cherisa. Sold in slavery, she escapes and finds herself joining with the very slavers she tried to escape from in exchange for information. Can Suki find out why Cherisa betrayed her, prove her identity as the princess, become an adept slaver, stop the Time Eater, bring balance to the Force, rescue the princess, halt the advances of the demon army, finally capture the Duke boys, stop Metal Gear, be the very best like no one ever was, pay off her mortgage and save the universe from utter destruction? Controls In case you need it, here's a quick recap of the controls. * Movement = Arrow keys * Select/action/OK = Enter/Space/C * Deselect/go back = Esc/Num 0/X * Make damsel move = Shift/Z * Special Item menu = S * Turn on the spot = Hold D * Help = A * Change settings = F1 * Pause game = F12 Difficulty When starting a new game, the player can choose a difficulty between easy, normal and hard. The difficulty affects the leveling rate (quicker on easy, slower on hard), how difficult it is to sneak past enemies, the skillsets of certain opponents and some other factors as the cool-down of the Mob Rush skill. Menu Hit up a blue treasure chest to access the menu, where you can select from the following options. * Item: Examine and use the items you have. * Skill: See and use the skills you have learned. * Equip: Change your characters equipment. * Status: A general overview of your characters. * Save: Saves the game. Duh. A red treasure chest is usable only for this option. * End Game: Um, it ends the game, dude. You can also go to the title screen if you wish. You can also view the time you've spent playing, how many steps you've taken and your current amount of gold. Stats * HP: How much health your character has. If this gets too low, they can be knocked out or tied up. * SP: Your special move points. These are consumed to use certain special attacks. * ATK: Your attack strength, factoring in weapon strength. Physical attacks do more damage the higher this is. * PDEF: Your physical defensive strength, factoring in armor. The bigger this is, the less damage physical attacks do. * MDEF: Your magical defensive strength, factoring in armor. The bigger this is, the less magical damage attacks do. * STR: Your base attack strength. * DEX: Your dexterity. The higher this is, the easier it is to dodge attacks. * AGI: Your agility. Higher numbers let you attack sooner. * INT: Your intellect. Magic attacks do more damage at higher levels. Gameplay Basics There are generally two phases to the game: missions and downtime. The bulk of the game takes places when your character has been assigned a mission. During a mission, you will have to complete an objective, usually kidnapping someone (duh) in order to clear it and progress to the next one. Between missions is downtime. Here, you can explore the areas you've visited, visit shops, kidnap some girls for fun and manage the ones you acquired from your previous outings. Kidnapping Basics There are two ways to kidnap girls in this game: in the field and through combat. To kidnap a girl on the field, sneak up behind her and use the action button to bind and gag her. Once you have her, you'll need to take her back to a designated safe spot unless an NPC does it for you. This sort of thing attracts attention, so keep your distance from other NPCs to avoid being spotted. If spotted, you'll have to hide in the shadows until the alarm stops. When kidnapping during a mission, simply using the action button behind a damsel is usually sufficient. When kidnapping in a Capturing Zone, you can either talk to them to engage in combat or sneak up and use the Damsel Ambush system. In certain areas, you may find hiding spots to stuff damsels in. This is handy if you have a route planned out or need to lose enemies. Damsels can't get free once tied up on the field, so use them as much as you need. To kidnap a girl in combat, you have to either weaken her, put her to sleep or stun her, then tie her up. This requires at least one rope. When facing a boss, all of her minions have to be captured first before she can be captured. After that, she will be a damsel on the field and treated as such. Combat Basics Like any good RPG, you need to fight against an array of enemies in order to progress. Combat is fairly simple in that you select options for your character from a menu and watch them play out. The major difference in this game compared to others is that you can't kill your enemies. To win, all male enemies have to be knocked out and all female enemies have to be tied up. Dropping their HP to 1 just makes it easier. On the upside, this is the only way they can defeat your party as well. Status Effects * Sleep: Characters can't do anything until woken up a few turns later. Female characters can be tied up in this state regardless on HP. * Poison: Characters lose HP each turn and while walking around on the field. * Stunned: Characters are unable to act for one turn. Female characters can be tied up in this state regardless of HP. * Injured: Characters are hurt by an enemy attack, reducing attack power. * Delayed: Characters move slower and don't attack as soon. * Weakened: Characters lose attack strength and speed. In this state, they can be tied up or knocked out. * Captured: Female characters are bound and cannot fight. They may be untied by party members. They may also be able to free themselves when struggling. * Knocked Out: Male characters are rendered unconscious and cannot fight. They may be revived by party members. Walkthrough Prologue This part is pretty easy. Once the initial dialogue is over, talk to Cherisa and exit the room. Watch the plot develop until you regain control of your character and head right for your first fight. You can only lose if you let yourself, so use this time to get comfortable with the battle system. After the fight, head up for another battle and then up again to advance the plot further. Now an official guild member, rename Suki as you see fit. Feel free to take your time exploring your former prison, which is now your workplace, then talk to Leroy to begin the first mission. Mission 1: Huston Village To prove your worth, you must kidnap eight girls from the village. Leroy will teach you the Subdue and Low Blow skills, as well as explain the basics of kidnapping and provide some rope. Once you tie up a girl, bring her back to the cave to secure her. As the first mission in the game, it's rather easy, allowing the player to ease into the nature of the game. As the number of girls decreases, the number of men patrolling the area will gradually increase, making it better to start with the ones farthest from the entrance. Keep in mind one of the girls is located in a house very near where you start, so consider saving her for last. After that, talk to Leroy to engage in a mini-boss fight with a guard. Once finished, talk to Leroy to return to the lair. Ah, that first step of the journey to being a master kidnapper has been completed. Now that you have some gold, consider buying some skills and supplies from the nearby shops. When you've done all you want, talk to Leroy again and you'll move on to the second mission. Mission 2: Castle Velis At Castle Velis, Suki must kidnap the maids and royalty and interrogate them for information about Cherisa. To start off, head into the basement to find Carol being assaulted by two guards. You'll have to fight them both and capture the maid with them. This can be a tricky fight if you're low-level, so don't be afraid to use the Low Blow move to even the odds. If you free Carol, she'll automatically join the party after the fight. If you left her tied up, you can decide if you want to bring her along or not, but you can untie her later if you want to recruit her. The second part is simply kidnapping the maids and royalty, six in total, and returning them to the hidden chamber where you start off. The guards move slowly due to their heavy armor, but the area is small enough that you'll have to move fast to avoid getting cornered. Unlike the previous mission, you'll want to start with the closest girls to keep your route open, as the increase in guards is smaller. After nabbing all the girls, interrogate them to learn more about Cherisa's whereabouts. Once all the relevant information has been gathered, talk to Leroy to end the mission. Break time again. Do what prep work you need to, then talk to Leroy to start up the next mission. Mission 3: Mage's Tower Looks like some mages are up to no good in the tower. Time to use your skills for good for a change and round them up. More than anything, this mission is a test of fighting prowess. You can't kidnap any of the girls by sneaking up on them, so all of them must be caught in battle. There are four fights in total, one for each floor but the second, but there is a rest area and One-Hit KO Bomb on the second floor. Be sure to make use of those. The third floor has a mini-boss against a mage teacher. She's a bit tougher than her students, so save before and whittle them down with poison or other special attacks. At the very top is a boss battle with the head mage and her assistant. You must tie the head mage up within 9 turns, or she will cast a spell that will instantly drain all HP from your entire party. And once again, the day is saved! You can't keep any of the girls or return to the tower, but you do gain some money, a new weapon and a scroll to learn a new spell, as well as future access to the Lost Forest to kidnap girls without using the password. Sadly, the boss man has no new missions for you, so talk to the new guy wandering in the lair to pick up your next job. Mission 4: Haab Desert Grab a sandwich. This could take a while. Once you talk to the new guy and get permission from your boss, head out to the west and down to find a carriage to take you to Madinah. Follow your greeter's instructions and head to the house on the east. You'll find your new boss has been arrested, so you'll hop into a secret well passage to get into the dungeon. Follow the passage until you reach the prison, then fight off what guards you need to until you reach her cell and free Kirya, then lead her out to her mini-hideout. Once that's done, you can do some kidnapping. Find the lead archeologist near the town entrance and lure her into the secret passage back to the mini-hideout. She'll go pretty easily, so just lead her on. From there, you'll be at the main hideout. Head into Kirya's room and watch the scene play out. Regardless of your choice, you'll eventually get the information you need. Once you've got your next destination, go take a nap and talk to Kirya to head into the desert. From here, it's just some battles and nabbing. Once you've got the three damsels, watch the scene play out and agree to the conversation option. Once it's done, you'll get the Staff of Mikveh and a Legendary Lamp. You can then head back to your regular hideout. Mission 5: Ghiaccio Village Up in the frozen lands, your first obstacle is a trio of guards from Cherissa's army. If you resist, you'll have to fight all three of them. They're pretty strong, so pack some healing items. Should you submit, Suki will be bound and throw in a cell. Wriggle free of your bindings and eventually you'll get in a fight with just one of them. Either way, once the guards are bound, investigate the fort to learn about the merchant you'll be meeting. Once you leave, you'll run into a guard working for the merchant. If you resist, he'll learn who you are and secure the fort while you go meet him. Submit and Suki will be bound, knocked out and brought before him. Either way, you'll meet the merchant and he'll comment on his confidence in you based on if you got tied up or not during the preceding events before giving you instructions. Again, you have a choice: go into the northern fort guns blazing or head into town to find some help. Should you decide to head into town, head into the Mayor's house in the southwest to learn about a mercenary girl tied up in the basement. Talk to the butler and claim to be there for the maid job, earning Suki the Maid outfit. Equip it and follow the butler's instructions, first heading up and serving some food and then into the basement. Once there, open the cell and free the mercenary, Athena, so she'll join your party. Athena informs you about a hidden passageway, so use that to head underground into the tunnels. Change back into the Guild outfit for the defensive boost, explore a bit and use the tunnel to the north to enter the northern fort. There, you'll engage in a boss fight with Captain Marcia and her trio of guards. Beat them to end the mission. Mission 6: Pirate Bay For this solo mission, you'll be starting out by heading into the bar on the west end of the harbor. Talk to the barkeep to learn about what's going on, your plan to board a pirate ship and recruit Kurui into the party. Once that's done, head to the ship and talk to the captain to set out and board the ship with your ultimate goal to confront the pirate captain. This is an easy mission to gather up rope in, since you can pick up the coils scattered around the area. Either way, this is a basic sneaking mission at first. Just keep out of sight and remember to use the barrels to hide pirate girls you might encounter. Eventually, you'll make it down to the pirate captain, where Kurui is revealed to be a traitor and you'll be ambushed. If you managed to defeat the ambush party, the pirate ship will dock at the island and grants you access to Lighthouse area. Inside, there are some slippery ice puzzles, which earns the Red Bikini and Blue Bikini outfits for Private Cell use. When you're done, head into town to talk with the guards, then head back to the Pirate Ship for 500 gold. Find a wagon on the east side of the city and go back to your lair. If you find a hard time defeating the ambush party, you could try to do it on mission repeat mode. In this mode, you're allowed to bring one companion (Carol or Athena) and you have the chance to learn to learn Secure Ropes skill (acquired from Pirate Bay bonus area) beforehand. Secure Ropes skill, which forces your enemy to spend 3 tries to release their allies, combined with an extra hand non your party, should ease the fight greatly. Should you surrender to the ambush or be captured during the initial sneaking in, your mission goes slightly longer. You will be tossed overboard and washed up on-shore, bereft of your money, while your companion will stay as a captive in the ship if you brought one. Head left to meet some beach girls who will free you and give you the Bikini outfit. Head north into town where you'll learn the captain who mugged you is at the club. You'll need money for the entrance fee, so either sell an item or two or you can partake in a side quest, listed below. Either way, once you can pay your way in, head downstairs and get past the guard to confront the Pirate Captain and Kurui. It's a two-on-one, so keep an eye on your health. There's a One-Hit KO Bomb you can use, and skills like Hypnosis and using the Genie can help as well. It's a battle of perseverance either way. Once they're taken care of and you reclaim your lost money, you can talk to the wagon driver and head back to the Lair. As for the sidequests, there's a cave not far from where you washed up. If you examine the wall with the Staff of Mikveh equipped, you can fight a Mermaid for use in the Private Cell. You could also check the pillar in the top right corner of this room for a hidden Pearl. An more elaborate sidequest you can partake in involves going up to the second floor of the town's inn, where a man will pay you to kidnap a trio of beach girls for unknown reasons. You can use the Damsel Ambush on them or direct combat, but either way, bring them in for the guy to earn a total of 500 gold. And that's it. You're done. Watch the credits and feel good. Extras Bonus Mission: Wedding Crasher This bonus mission can accessed anytime after completing the first mission by reading the board in the lair's living quarters. A simple mission of infiltration, Suki must disguised herself as the bride of a wedding and steal the ring. The first step is to lure the bride into the back. Talk to her and tell her you were invited, then lure her into one of the rooms in the back to fight her. She's a bit tough, so you may want to have some more moves and levels to be safe. After you win, you'll auto-equip the wedding dress. Talk to the client to move to the next phase. The second part is the ceremony. Just flip through the dialogue until Suki automatically deploys the smoke bomb, then make a break for the south exit. This completes the mission, netting you some gold and the Wedding Dress outfit for Suki. In v1.7.1 Beta this becomes a side mission accessible in Florian town. Bonus Mission: Slave Escort Yup, it's an escort mission. But it's pretty dang easy. After Mission 3, there will be a new guy hanging around the main room of the Lair. Talk to him with just Suki to accept the mission. The mission consists of Suki escorting two captured slaves to a buyer in a nearby city. The mission is entirely done in cut scenes and purely out of chance, divided into flat 50% chances of something occurring. While traveling through the pathway, Suki will stop, hearing something. It will either be bandits trying to capture all three of them or just some birds. After dispatching any bandits, Suki sets up camp in the next area for the evening. There's a chance that, after lying down to rest, her captives will have broken free and attempt to tie her up while she's asleep. If this occurs, Suki will wake up as this is happening and will be required to re-capture them. If successfully defeated, Suki will rest once again, this time unhindered. The trio will then proceed to meet the hatted man at a horse-drawn carriage, where he will separate once more with Suki to sneak into the city by himself. Suki, driving the carriage holding the two captives inside, will be stopped at the gates by the town's guards. At this point, it is a 50% chance that the guards will get suspicious of Suki's lies, and once again, another 50% chance of the guards actually proceeding to search the wagon. If the latter doesn't occur, then Suki will proceed into the town and meet up with the hatted individual at night in an alleyway, where he will lead her to the buyer and reward her for the escort. Bonus Mission: Vampire Castle This mission is available after Mission 3 and is another solo affair. Start off by heading into the church in the center of town and talking to Peter, who will clue you in on your goal. You'll then appear at your destination, the castle. Head in for a fight against a trio of rope monsters. They have really low HP, but can stun and attack in groups. Once you've beaten them, enter either door in the back. To exit this cave area, you'll need to interact with all five crystals to dispel the barrier at the end. There are more rope monsters here which will attack if you get too close. They don't have a line-of-sight like other enemies, so you just need to keep your distance. Once you're through, head through north door to find the girl you were after. You can now head up the staircase and face down the vampire. He's weak to magic, so Greater Water will take him down quickly. Since Suki forgot her wooden stakes at home, you'll just knock him out. After the battle, you have the option of staying the night in town or heading straight to the guild. Heading back earns nothing, but staying earns you the reward money for the mission. Bonus Mission: The Jungles of Jyoga Hey, a bonus mission you can bring your buddies into. Nice change of pace. Either way, you'll start off in an abandoned village. Explore the northeast for a Legendary Lamp, then head to the northwest to find some amazons harassing a village girl. Now, you have a choice to make. If you say you're a settler, the amazons will attack you. If you say you're not, you can choose to help them instead of the settlers. The missions plays out similarly either way. Once you've decided which faction to help, you'll meet with the leader of their village - either the settler chief Cilia or the amazon's Queen Hektala - and gain the objective to infiltrate the other village and kidnap their leader. Should you side with the amazons, you'll have an easier go of it, as the settler village is a little less guard populated and Cilia is only aided by a pair of weak farmers. She packs a punch and some magic, so keep your guard up. If you joined the settlers and are infiltrating the amazon village, you'll need a bit more stealth, as the amazons are much stronger. Queen Hektala comes with a trio of guards you'll need to take down as well. Once you've captured the leader, the missions ends and you'll gain that girl for use in the Private Cell. If you helped the settlers, you'll also get 250 gold for your trouble. Bonus Boss: Assassin After completing the Pirate Bay mission by defeating the pirates, either by initial run or repeating the mission, visit the cell where Suki was held back at the start of the game to fight an Assassin enemy. Once beaten, she will remain tied up in the cell. Bonus Minigames Every once in a while when Suki rests in the bed on the main floor of the Lair, she will have either a dream or a nightmare. In the dream she will wander around a maze, chased by assorted girls. If she is caught by them, the minigame is over, and she earns points based on how well she did, which goes towards escape level. There is a coil of rope which, when reached, will make a timer appear, slowing the girls down dramatically and allowing Suki to capture them, increasing her score. Once the timer expires, the girls are again able to capture her, regain their former speed, and any tied ones are now freed. After the timer expires, the rope does reappear at a random location in the maze, after a brief period. Once the game ends Suki comments on what a strange dream it was, and returns to normal gameplay. In the nightmare, Suki is a the bottom of he screen with a row of males at the top, throwing ropes down at her. The longer she evades them, the higher her score increases. After a little while, the enemies at the top will cycle to a new sprite, and increase their rate of attack, making it grow more difficult. Once the game ends, the score grants a bonus to her escape skill, and she comments about how it was just a dream and wasn't real, and returns to normal gameplay. Sidequest: Cave Exploration After completing the Slaver Camp escort mission, enter the cave on the way to the camp with just Suki and enter the hole. The area is small, dark looping maze with two treasure chests and encounters with devil enemies at present locations. Eventually, you must make your way to an area where two devils have an archeologist tied up. Fight them to free here and earn an Ruby you can sell for easy cash. The devil enemies have high evasion, along with the unpleasant habit of using feint attack on higher difficulty levels, and since Suki is alone, this can potentially result in an unavoidable "game over", even if you're overleveled. They're particularly vulnerable to magic, and one should try to take them out as quickly as possible. Sidequest: Desert Exploration When replaying the Haab desert, exiting from the southwest point of town will lead to a large open area filled with snakes which will poison on touch, as well as aggressive desert nomads. Aside from the Genie, no companions are allowed in this area, with defeat by the nomads ending the game. This region is made of for connecting zones, with a cave in the southeast point serving as a "base" for Suki, and in area, there is a chance for an event to occur. In the NE, just above the entrance to the town will be a cave (or if currently unavailable, a locked door), inside which are two pirates guarding a treasure. Both can be captured and brought to her base, or Suki can sneak past them earning some rum and pearls. Being defeated by them may not end up the game, but there is a chance a passing merchant will come and buy Suki as a slave, leading to a game over. In the NW, at night Suki will sometimes see people gathered by a campfire. If she investigates, she will find the mayor's daughter and two guards. Through either stealth or simply defeating the guards, she can be captured and brought to the base. Defeat by the guards may end the game, but there is a chance that Mayor returns earlier than expected and will order Suki to be released. In the SW, at night Suki will discover two bikini clad women who are planning to capture a mermaid. Entering the first cave will snare Suki in the net, making the girls mistake her for said mermaid, which leads to a game over. The girls can be defeated and captured, one of which being the Italian Beach Girl, who doesn't appear anywhere else in the game. Finally, in the SE two merchants will be guarding treasure implied to come from the natives of Jyoga. One can steal it through stealth or simply defeating them. Being defeated may not end the game, but there is a chance a passing merchant will come and buy Suki as a slave, leading to a game over. If Suki returns to her base after one or more captives are placed there, she will see a guild member willing to purchase them from her. Leaving the desert zone will automatically release all captives obtained there. Bonus Areas After achieving a high enough rank after completing a mission, you can unlock a bonus area when you revisit the mission. *Huston Village: An item shop opens up east of the village. You can buy items, weapons and skills there. You can also fight and bind the shopkeeper for use in the Private Cell. *Castle Velis: A door in the kitchen unlocks. There is a chest in there than grants Suki her Princess Dress outfit. *Mage's Tower: A door after the second group of mages with a teleportation crystal. Enter to fight a hidden boss, Hypno. He has low HP and Defense, but his Hypnosis attack can put the whole party to sleep for easy capturing. Beat him to learn the Hypnosis skill. *Haab Desert: A cavern opens up in the underground passage beneath the town to the right of the door into the prison. Read the scroll inside to learn the Mob Rush skill. *Ghiaccio Village: North-east of town, the bridge is now repaired, and you can enter the cave above to face the angel in combat, and capture her as a trophy damsel for the private cell. *Pirate Bay: Right after you start the mission, head up to the house on the right. That house's door has been unlocked, where you find the "Secure Ropes" skill and the Santa Outfit for Suki. Category:Cheats Category:Missions Category:Didnapper v1.6